Silver Blazes
by Kass Slade
Summary: Millie is sick with greencough. It is decided Silverstream will take her place when she dies. But how? And what happens when Silverstream and Lionblaze form a special bond?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Sorry I deleted the other one, it was an accident. I messed up on something, and I took Starlight Warrior 1092's advice and changed this up a little. The way Silverstream comes back is different, and I'm still trying to think up a new prophecy. **Update: **I have the new prophecy, and the story below has been updated.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own warriors, and I never will, as I am not one of the 'Erin Hunter'. No, contrary to popular belief, Erin Hunter is not one person. Erin Hunter is _four_ persons. It's on the Warrior's website if you don't believe me.

-Don't get me? Then bug off. Don't like me? Then bug off. Don't like my stories? Then bug off.-

* * *

><p><em>A silver-gray dawn shattered by the silver lion.<em>

**Prologue**

"Firestar, I don't understand it."

"Me neither Jayfeather," Firestar sighed and shook his head.

"Before the Great Journey, was there a cat in ThunderClan who's name started with silver?" Jayfeather questioned Firestar, though he was quite certain of his answer.

"Not that I remember. If there was, it was long before I was born. So, no. Not in ThunderClan." The ginger tom shook his head. "Not in ThunderClan." He repeated, racking his memory and closing his eyes, only to open them at the sound of another cat's voice.

"Jayfeather! It's Millie!" It was Leafpool, Jayfeather's mother. Firestar gasped. Millie had a very, very bad case of greencough, and it seemed as though she would die any moment. Firestar didn't want this to happen because it would be the second time his best friend, Graystripe, would have lost a mate.

"Com-" Jayfeather was interrupted by a very loud and very frail cough. He darted out of Firestar's den, nearly barreling over the edge of high ledge.

"We'll continue this later!" Firestar called after Jayfeather.

* * *

><p>Jayfeather sniffed at the piles of herbs, looking for the rest of the catmint as Leafpool coaxed some into Millie. Firestar was just outside the den, trying to calm Graystripe and keep him out of the den. So far, he was barely managing to keep him out. Jayfeather frowned as he let out a huge yawn. He really needed to sleep; he was up almost all night because he had been called into Millie's dreams by StarClan and he found it very disturbing. While she was sleeping, Millie had been talking with StarClan. Millie knew she was going to die. Everybody did. They just grasped to the teeny sliver of hope that she wouldn't. Silverstream had been in hysterics. Last night, with Jayfeather's help, they (StarClan and Jayfeather) somehow reached the agreement that when Millie dies, Silverstream would take her place and live on. StarClan and Millie hadn't told Jayfeather <em>how<em> this would happen, and Silverstream was out hunting. Jayfeather shivered at the thought of this new prophecy, and he could only hope for the best. Though he knew partially what it meant, he still wasn't entirely sure. For now, they could only wait on time so they could know.


	2. Chapter 1

Sooo, hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update. Anyways, here's the chapter hope you like it. Oh, and I get to paint my room. I'm so excited. Wheeeeee! Sometimes you just need to stop and go "Wheeee!" You guys should try it some time. It really helps. Anywayyyys, no, I don't own Warriors or these characters, unless like I decide to make some OC's.

* * *

><p><em>A silver-gray dawn shattered by the silver lion.<em>

__**Chapter One**

**J**ayfeather sat down in Firestar's now cramped den, completing the circle that consisted of Firestar, Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Sandstorm, and Squirrelflight. For some time, an awkward, spooky silence settled in the den. "Can we get this over with? This den is too small for all of us." Jayfeather complained.

"Yes." Firestar said, and nodded, along with the others. Firestar glanced around his den, his gaze settling on Leafpool. She had deciphered many of these in her short time as Medicine Cat, so of course she would be expected to start here.

"Silver…Lion…Gray…Dawn…" Leafpool started, taking a hint. "Those are probably the most important parts of this." She said, and looked towards Jayfeather. "What do you think?"

"What about the 'shattered' part?" Jayfeather asked her inquisitively.

"Yes, yes, of course." Leafpool said, as though she were distracted. Squirrelflight and Sandstorm were sitting close together, whispering quietly. Jayfeather could feel their fidgeting and it was starting to make him antsy as well.

"I think," Sandstorm spoke up, only to be interrupted by her daughter.

"We. We think," Squirrelflight corrected and Sandstorm nodded.

"Yes. We think that all of us should just leave it for now and just let this prophecy play out." Sandstorm finished, looking around for approval. Slowly, one by one, starting with Brambleclaw, everyone nodded, though Leafpool and Firestar were hesitant.

"NOOO!" Jayfeather jumped at Graystripe's mew. Firestar's eyes went wide with worry, and Jayfeather, for the second time that day, flew out of Firestar's den.

"Shhh…" Blossomfall tried to comfort her father, though her eyes were damp with tears. She looked over her shoulder at her brother for help, as Briarlight dragged herself over to them from helping cleaning out the elder's den. Jayfeather padded in his den silently to find Brightheart there, grief stricken. He had forgotten he had asked her to watch Millie while he was talking in Firestar's den.

"She won't wake up." Brightheart choked out. She sniffed, and Jayfeather nosed her cheek.

"It's okay. It couldn't be helped." Jayfeather tried to comfort her. "Will you tell me how and when it happened?" He asked, coolly. Brightheart nodded.

"It was a few minutes ago. She had asked for some water, and I had just gotten the moss soaked when Graystripe called out." Brightheart managed to choke out before hiccupping. Jayfeather gasped before nosing her cheek again to get her to calm down.

"Go get something to eat, and then go take a walk to calm down." He ordered, and then turned as she nodded and left his den. "She knew…" Jayfeather whispered to himself, as he grasped Millie's scruff to carry her out.

**S**ilverstream padded down from the stars. Millie died. It was too much to take in. Millie had joined StarClan's ranks sooner than they hoped she would. _In StarClan's name, how exactly am I supposed to do this?_ Silverstream wondered. She hadn't been told exact details, but from what she had heard and been told, she was to find her dug up body and re-inhabit it. _At least,_ Silverstream thought, _I will be able to stay with him all the time. _After what seemed like moons, Silverstream reached the old forest. Or what was left of it. Where Four Trees used to be was four intersecting thunderpaths, one going into each of the territories. Luckily, the place where the RiverClan camp used to be was untouched. Silverstream sighed as she padded onward. As she approached her old clan's camp, she smelled kittypet. _What's a kittypet doing out here?_ Silverstream was thinking as she approached the sleeping ginger she-cat. It was wrapped around something, a body. _**Her**_ body.

"Thistles and thorns!" Silverstream hissed a little too loud, as it caused the kittypet to stir. The kittypet looked similar to Firestar, but Silverstream shrugged it off. The kittypet stretched, yawned, and blinked the sleep from her eyes before studying Silverstream's spirit.

"You're Silverstream." The kittypet stated. "Here." She said and moved away from the body. _Odd,_ thought Silverstream. Silverstream stepped cautiously towards her body, and as she did she felt like she was being pulled and pushed. When she was only a mouse-length away from her body, she was shoved by an invisible force and collapsed, disappearing for a few heartbeats. The first thing she felt was darkness and tingling in her paws. Silverstream blinked open her eyes. She was lying down, and that strange kittypet was still there. Silverstream immediately jumped to her paws.

"Who are you, what do you want, and why are you here?" Silverstream spat accusingly at the kittypet, her tail fluffing out.

"I'm Princess, Firestar's sister." Princess mewed calmly. "As for what I want and what I'm doing here, well…" She trailed off. "I want you to take me to Firestar, and I'm here because StarClan told me to guard your body, but I'm also here for my own purposes." Princess said, wiping at her whiskers.

"So," Silverstream asked, "you're asking me to go all the way to the lake with a mouse-brained kittypet?" She began to purr in amusement, but stopped short when she heard the kittypet's answer.

"I suppose so," Princess mewed flatly, licking her flank. "Only, I'm not very mouse-brained." She said and pounced on the unsuspecting Silverstream. "Am I?" Princess asked, pinning down both Silverstream's upper and lower body, and letting out an amused purr.

"I suppose not." SIlverstream hissed, kicking Princess off easily. "Can you hunt?"

"I caught a bird earlier." Princess flicked her tail at the pile of feathers on the ground, earning a nod of approval from Silverstream.

"Good." Silverstream said simply, turning away. When she realized Princess was still sitting there, she turned to look at her. "Are you coming or not, scaredy mouse?" Silverstream mewed tauntingly, causing Princess's fur to fluff out.

"I'm not a scaredy mouse!" Princess protested with a hiss. "And," she said with a scowl, "I'm coming," she declared, and marched off into towards a thunderpath before stopping, causing Silverstream to laugh.

"You don't know where you're going, do you?" Silverstream earned a glare from the she-cat with the rhetorical question. "This way," she said with a flick of her tail and head towards WindClan's old territory. When they reached another thunderpath, Princess's eyes went wide in horror.

"You don't expect me to cross _that_ with _those_ all over it?"Princess mewed, referring to the thunderpath that was currently teeming with monsters. Silverstream gave a smug nod, and watched the monsters go by. After a little bit, there was a gap in them.

"NOW!" She yowled, and pelted across the hard path, Princess hard on her heels. Stopping a moment to catch her breath (this thunderpath was ridiculously wide), Silverstream studied Princess. She wasn't breathing hard at all. _In StarClan's name, a __**kittypet**__ is in better shape than me!_ "Well, let's go." Silverstream said with a wave of her tail.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading you guys! Please review and tell me what you think! l0v3 y3w guys! ~Firefly~<p> 


End file.
